Rewind
by Lenvy
Summary: Début d'un recueil d'OS basés sur la réecriture de scènes vues ou évoquées dans Naruto. [The Lost Ones : Genyuumaru]
1. Last Melody

_**Rewind**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Last Melody.

**Disclaimer : **Tayuya and her close entourage belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The evocation of some characters are mine.

**Fait en écoutant : **Cradle Of Filth – Nymphetamine.

**Note : **Bonjour. J'ai décidé de commencer un recueil de OS. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, disons que j'ai beaucoup d'idées de fictions que je ne pourrais caser qu'ici, c'est pourquoi je créée _Rewind_. Cela signifie rembobiner, en anglais. Le titre n'est pas innocent, disons que le thème de ce recueil sera la réecriture et l'interprétation (assez libre, comme vous pourrez le constater à la lecture) de certaines scènes vues ou évoquées dans l'anime. Je me base sur l'anime et non pas sur le manga, car je connais et maîtrise mieux le premier. Il s'agit donc d'un passage du visuel à l'écrit. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'envie d'écrire ma propre version de la mort de Tayuya, c'est chose faite. J'aurais aussi voulu écrire sur les relations présentes dans l'équipe des ninja d'Oto, mais je ne sais pas si l'OS que vous vous préparez à lire vaut vraiment la peine d'être publié. Disons que je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais ayant pris beaucoup de liberté en réinventant la vie de Tayuya pour expliquer son choix, je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi peu sûre de moi à la publication d'un écrit, vos critiques seront donc on ne peut plus bienvenues. M'enfin, je vais me taire, je parle vraiment trop x) Bonne lecture tout de même.

**Basé sur : **épisode 125.

**_Last Melody..._**

Il l'emmerdait. Elle le lui fit savoir.

Il espérait quoi, ce crétin ? Qu'il allait la vaincre ?

Mais il était trop tard pour ça, il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte. Il s'était tout de même bien battu, ce sale morveux de Konoha, même s'il avait bien morflé, aussi. Le kunaï à la main, elle se prépara à en finir. Si on lui laissait le choix, elle laisserait la vie sauve à ses adversaires. Pas par faiblesse, ni par sensiblerie, c'était juste que, les tuer, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Elle avait conscience de n'être qu'un simple pion dans une bataille que menaient d'autres, mais, tant qu'elle était en vie, elle comptait bien vendre chèrement sa peau. Avant, cette simple pensée l'aurait révoltée ; c'était il y a longtemps, quand son existence avait encore de la valeur à ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Elle était une gosse un peu casse-coup, garçon manqué au possible, dévorant avec avidité la moindre miette de joie que la vie daignait bien lui laisser. Apprentie kunoichi prometteuse, assimilant vite, appliquant avec talent. De son apprentissage, elle se souvenait surtout de cette soif de techniques, cette volonté d'en apprendre toujours plus, de devenir un ninja accompli. Sa mère en était folle de rage, c'était ce qui la motivait. De sa génitrice, elle n'avait reçu qu'une rancune haineuse, un mépris des hommes et un langage ordurier. Mais aujourd'hui, avec un peu de recul, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Autrefois, sa mère lui avait parlé de son père, un grand ninja, mort en héros sur le champ de bataille. Foutaises. Il était probablement un simple fermier, bien bouseux, et pas mieux que les autres, qui avait eu envie de tirer un coup, un soir. Elle n'était même pas sûre que sa mère ait été consentante, tiens. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait choisi de devenir ninja, pour piéger sa mère dans son propre mensonge, dans une frustration qu'elle ne pourrait jamais évacuer sous peine de se trahir. C'était sa petite revanche d'enfant non désirée, mais ç'avait fini par lui plaire. Sa mère ne saura jamais, qu'elle n'y avait jamais cru. Si elle lui avait jamais épargné quoi que ce soit, ce devait être ça. Ses relations avec autrui se limitaient à sa maigre famille. Les autres élèves, elle préférait les éviter. On la disait farouche, elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se mêler aux autres. La flûte, à l'origine, c'était une idée pour se débarrasser des indésirables. Elle la conservait toujours sur elle, au cas où. Ceux qui tentaient de venir l'amadouer, elle leur jouait un petit air, bien discordant. Ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Un jour, une fille était restée. Elle avait eu beau lui jouer tout son répertoire, massacrant allègrement les mélodies, torturant les notes, rien n'y avait fait. C'était une gamine de son âge, au visage ingrat, mais aux yeux noirs très expressifs, avec de gracieux cheveux ondulés qui lui dévalaient le dos. Elle s'était assise face à elle, et l'avait écoutée jouer, sans sourciller, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser déloger. C'avait été une bataille pour le contrôle, pour savoir qui parviendrait à imposer son contrôle à l'autre. Et Tayuya avait perdu. Première et mémorable défaite. Elle s'était obstinée, des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que sa gorge s'enflamme. Puis elle avait baissé les armes, posant sa flûte à ses pieds. Alors, la fillette s'était relevée avec un petit air réjoui, et s'était éclipsée, satisfaite. Cette gamine aura probablement été la seule personne à l'avoir jamais séduite. Elle ne la revit plus jamais. Des rapports humains, elle ne connaissait que la relation conflictuelle, et ne pouvait aborder les Autres qu'en leur infligeant sa présence. Avec sa flûte, elle rendait sa simple existence pénible aux autres. Une existence à laquelle il était impossible d'échapper, on n'échappe pas au son, à moins de courir assez vite pour pouvoir la distancer. C'était sa manière à elle de se sentir exister. Ca, _il_ l'avait bien compris. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rentrer assez tard le soir, traînant dans les rues sales de la ville. Elle avait vaguement espéré que sa mère lui fasse des remontrances, la gronde et peut-être, et qui sait, s'inquiète. Elle était gamine, et malgré ses attitudes fières et affranchies, elle avait besoin d'affection maternelle. Sa mère l'avait parfaitement senti. Alors elle rentrait chaque soir un peu plus tard, un peu plus barbouillée, un peu plus sauvage. Et elle espérait, accordant quelques heures à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse lui faire part de son anxiété. Elle n'avait eu que du silence. Et chaque soir, elle rallongeait encore un peu le délai, comme si ça pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Une nuit, dans une ruelle, alors qu'elle s'amusait à tourmenter une ritournelle apprise le matin même, recueillant avec un plaisir proche du sadisme les visages déformés par la torture auditive des passants, il l'avait apostrophée, d'un commentaire moqueur sur sa façon de jouer. Elle s'était retournée, considérant d'un œil furieux l'inconscient qui osait commenter sa mélodie. Elle avait portée sa complice aux lèvres, prête à lui pourrir irrémédiablement les tympans. Après quelques minutes, son bras était mollement retombé, vidé de toute intention meurtrière. Un beau visage longiligne, délicatement dessiné, pour l'occasion orné d'un sourire tranquille. Mais ce qui attirait surtout son attention était le regard, appuyé par l'œil cerné de noir. Elle serait bien incapable de trouver les mots pour le qualifier, mais à l'époque, il lui avait fait grande impression. Sortie de sa contemplation et vexée par la remarque, elle avait repris sa flûte et lui avait rejoué le morceau, à la perfection cette fois-ci. Puis, elle s'était arrêtée et avait attendu. Il l'avait complimentée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, il rôdait souvent autour des terrains d'entraînements, tout en conservant ses distances. Tout naturellement, la conversation avait embrayé sur ses capacités de kunoichi. Même à l'époque, elle avait flairé le piège, sous les airs doucereux et les manières enjôleuses, comme s'il tentait d'approcher un animal particulièrement peureux, qui pourrait s'enfuir à tout moment. Tayuya connaissait bien la manœuvre, sauf que, d'habitude, c'était elle qui manipulait les autres, pas l'inverse. Elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance ce soir-là, ni le lendemain où il était revenu, vérifiant si le poisson avait bien été ferré, et elle ne lui accordait pas moins de crédit aujourd'hui. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi, alors ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'expliquer. Peut-être… Non, sûrement pour sa mère. Avait-elle finalement compris qu'elle n'en tirerait jamais rien ? Peut-être. Toujours était-il qu'elle avait suivi Orochimaru, et qu'il avait fait d'elle un ninja du son. Si l'occasion lui était donnée de revenir en arrière, elle ne recommencerait pas. Elle aurait quitté son village, et serait allée errer sur les chemins, sa flûte à la main. Elle n'aurait pas été plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui, mais au moins aurait-elle conservé son indépendance. Il était un temps où elle pouvait choisir, un temps où elle était libre, ce temps n'était plus. Et puis, de toute façon, il était trop tard à présent. Toutes ces années à servir Orochimaru avaient été pénibles et humiliantes. Mais elle continuait. Pourquoi ? Sûrement pas pour ses coéquipiers, ils ne l'appréciaient pas et elle leur rendait la pareille. D'elle, ils ne connaissaient que les insultes et la hargne, et c'était tout aussi bien ainsi. Pas par loyauté envers son maître, ses ambitions mégalomanes ne lui tenant pas particulièrement à cœur. Peut-être, parce qu'il aurait fallu admettre qu'il avait eu raison d'elle, qu'il l'avait piégée et manipulée. Qu'elle avait perdu. Qu'elle avait laissé un autre avoir un contrôle total sur sa personne. Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait impliquée dans un combat dont l'issue l'indifférait, à affronter un type qu'elle n'avait aucune envie particulière de tuer. Et elle mettait sa vie en jeu. Elle avait perdu quelque chose de précieux, en acceptant de devenir une kunoichi du son. Certes, il y avait bien une façon de reconquérir sa liberté. Mais elle signifiait la fin de tout. On ne quittait pas Orochimaru impunément.

Ca fait un moment qu'elle est là, cachée dans les feuillages, attendant le moment propice pour intervenir. La kunoichi de Suna. Tayuya l'a déjà vue, elle a lu les fiches de Kabuto, constituées durant l'examen chuunin. Ses facultés, elle les connaît. Après tout, elles ont combattu pour le même camp durant l'attaque du village de Konoha. Elle n'agit pas, elle n'en a pas envie. A deux contre un, et avec les capacités de cette arrivante, elle risque bien d'y passer. Son dernier regret est qu'Orochimaru ne saura probablement jamais qu'a la fin, elle aura fait son choix, en dépit de ses ordres. Elle reconquiert sa liberté, et, le bon côté de la chose, c'est que ça va terriblement l'emmerder, le vieux. Tant mieux. Elle a gagné.

_La bourrasque arrache les arbres, décapite les branches. Elle pourrait éviter les tonnes de bois qui lui tombent dessus… Non. Elle ne manquera à personne, quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit par choix. C'est sa dernière volonté, et elle ne l'impose à personne, celle-là. _


	2. The Lost Ones

**_Rewind_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre **: The lost ones.

**Disclaimer : **All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Even the particuliars prisonners evocated, I believe they were out there, hidding in the dark.

**Fait en écoutant :** With Or Without You - U2.

**Note :** Genyuumaru est le prisonnier dont Orochimaru s'est emparé du corps. Brève apparition, plus dans un souci scénaristique que par réelle considération, ce qui m'arrange pour inventer à loisir les pans d'une histoire qu'on ne nous montrera pas. Merci pour vos reviews :) Bonne lecture.

**Rating : **T, pour la relative violence et allusions.

**Basé sur :** épisode 118.

**_The lost ones..._**

Dans la pénombre de leurs cellules, ils attendent. Quoi ; ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne le savent plus. Il est assis, le genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, la tête contre la paroi rocheuse et humide. Depuis qu'il est ici, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir le plafond. Il sait qu'il y en a un, mais la voûte de sa geôle est un énorme puits renversé, noir et insondable. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il passe ses journées, le nez levé, jusqu'à s'en donner des crampes au cou. C'est aussi une manière qu'il a trouvée pour garder une certaine notion du temps, les contractions débutant au bout d'une heure et demie environ. Des râles étouffés lui parviennent du cachot d'à côté. Il sourit tristement, avec une brève pensée compatissante pour le pauvre mec en train de se faire embrocher. Il est seul dans sa cellule, d'autres n'ont pas cette chance, ici, on s'occupe comme on peut. Les petits nouveaux, on les repère assez vite, ce sont ceux qui hurlent le plus fort, qui pleurent aussi, parfois. Ca, c'est au début, après ils s'y font. Celui d'à côté, il ne l'a jamais vu, mais il connaît très bien le son de sa voix, il l'a déclinée dans toutes les tonalités possibles et imaginables. Il demande à son bourreau de le tuer, il réitère sa demande tous les jours. L'autre ne répond rien et continue sa frénétique besogne, et même sous les supplications, il conserve un silence inhumain. L'orgueil est un luxe auquel on se doit de renoncer, ici. Un bruit de papier qui se consume le fait tourner la tête vers l'ouverture condamnée de son logis. Les sonorité inhabituelles semblent toujours se répercuter plus fort, tellement elles contrastent avec l'environnement auditif connu. Quelqu'un a levé les sceaux, songe-t-il. Il se lève, enfonce la porte de bois d'un coup de pied.

Tous les prisonniers sortent. Instinctivement, ils lèvent la tête. L'enfoiré de Kabuto est là, sur son perchoir, avec son horrible petit sourire suffisant. Il sent des corps se crisper, à côté de lui. Le médecin n'est pas très apprécié, ici.

« Je veux que vous vous entretuiez tous. Le survivant sortira d'ici. »

Une sourde clameur s'élève. Sa demande leur paraît complètement surréaliste. Mais la répugnance à obéir docilement à leurs geôliers a vite été éclipsée par la dernière phrase. C'est un piège, pense-t-il. Ils nous ont gardés pendant tellement de temps, ça n'a aucun sens de nous libérer maintenant. Pourquoi cherchent-ils à sélectionner le plus puissant d'entre nous ? Que feront-ils du rescapé ? Sa réflexion n'ira pas plus loin, son plus proche voisin s'est tourné vers lui, prêt à en découdre. L'inconnu se jette sur lui, dans un grognement sauvage. Genyuumaru le déséquilibre facilement, le renverse et le plaque au sol. Son adversaire n'est pas très puissant, il lui brise les cervicales et l'étrangle. Il lui tâte le corps, prêt à ramasser tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement servir d'arme. Ses mains s'arrêtent un instant sur le tronc, surprises. Une femme. Très jeune, d'après le peu qu'il peut en voir, mais une femme quand même. Sa grimace disparaît très vite lorsque ses doigts rencontrent au niveau des cuisses plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer, un kunaï. Il a eu de la chance, que son tout premier adversaire soit armé. Il ne sait pas comment cette fille a fait pour conserver cette arme avec elle mais elle va énormément lui servir. Un rapide remerciement murmuré et il contre le bras de celui qui tentait de l'attaquer par derrière, trahi par l'ombre chétive qu'il a projetée sur le sol. Il le lui tord, l'autre hurle. Son hésitation aura été infime : ce hurlement, il l'a reconnu. Son voisin. D'un coup sec, il lui tranche la gorge avec l'autre main. Une mort instantanée, c'est tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir. Le sang gicle. Il fait un pas en arrière, plante le kunaï dans le dos de l'homme derrière lui, entre les omoplates. Celui-ci s'écroule, déstabilisant celui qui l'affrontait. Genyuumaru vire avec légèreté sur son pied et se retourne. Il saisit le cou du mec restant et le lui brise net. Il a un atout sur tous ceux qui sont en train de s'affronter, donnant des coups de poings aveugles, frappant ce qu'ils peuvent trouver. Il a une pupille exceptionnelle, qui capte les plus infimes variations de lumière. Cette photo-sensibilité exacerbée lui permet de lire les moindres gestes de tous ceux qui se trouvent dans son champ de vision, à condition qu'ils viennent contrer le rayonnement d'une source de lumière peu éloignée. Cette salle est un parfait terrain pour lui, la pièce est circulaire et de nombreuses torches en illuminent les parois, cernant ses ennemis d'un halo elliptique. Ses pupilles ne cessent de se contracter et de se dilater, saisissant, interprétant les fluctuations du champ lumineux, et tous ceux qui se sont avancés vers lui sont à présent à terre, vaincus par une semi-obscurité qui sert parfaitement leur opposant. Son corps rompu retrouve rapidement les mécanismes du combat, et il recouvre avec plaisir son agilité d'antan. Ses pupilles, combinées à son talent inné pour le taïjutsu lui confèrent un avantage certain.

Quelques instants et coups de kunaï plus tard, ils ne sont plus que quatre. Un mec immense, un véritable mastodonte, qui a indifféremment écrabouillé de ses deux mains massives tous les crânes qui sont passés à sa portée. L'autre paraît très petit en comparaison, mais il est tout aussi dangereux. Utilisateur chevronné de genjutsu, Genyuumaru l'a vu à l'œuvre. Le dernier est un très jeune gars, terrorisé, le corps tendu dans une posture animale, un sabre dans sa main tremblante. Les adversaires se désignent mutuellement assez vite. Il prendra d'abord la montagne de muscles, il laisse le mec au genjutsu s'occuper du petit. Alors qu'il charge le gaillard, il commence à réfléchir au moyen de se débarrasser de l'autre. Les genjutsu, il a jamais aimé ça. Ca vous tombe dessus comme ça, sans prévenir, alors que les coups, c'est facile de les anticiper. Arrivé à la hauteur de son adversaire, il pivote au dernier moment, évitant lestement les deux mains tendues vers lui, prêtes à lui arracher la tête de leur force brute. Trop lent, pense-t-il dans un sourire. Il lui plante la lame acérée dans le dos. L'autre grogne, Genyuumaru grimace, il a raté la moelle épinière. Il retire brutalement le kunaï fiché dans des centimètres de chair et frappe encore une fois. Il entend distinctement les os se briser. Le mec semble mettre des heures à tomber. D'abord les genoux, puis le reste du corps, aidé par un coup de pied aérien de Genyuumaru, qui vient le cueillir au niveau de la nuque. Il contemple un instant le corps effondré, puis s'en retourne vers son dernier ennemi. Il doit se retenir de sursauter. C'est le jeune mec au sabre qui est resté debout, l'autre est allongé par terre, de tout son long, éventré. Les tremblements de son corps n'ont pas cessé, et il attaque Genyuumaru dans un hurlement qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Comme quoi, remarque-t-il, c'est souvent les plus terrorisés qui sont le plus dangereux. Les deux mains posées sur son sabre qui frôle de sa pointe le sol, il se rapproche de l'homme aux iris violets. Celui-ci évite les trajectoires paraboliques de la lame qui cherche désespérément à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, fouettant l'air. Sa panique rend ses coups aléatoires et brutaux, complètement imprévisibles, et Genyuumaru ne doit son salut qu'aux faisceaux lumineux que la lame déchire. Tout en continuant d'esquiver les coups, il se déplace de façon à amener son adversaire dos à la torche la plus proche. De son bras droit, il contre soudain le bras tendu au-dessus de lui, près a le couper en deux. D'aussi près, il peut discerner l'expression surprise et les yeux révulsés par la terreur de l'autre. Il tire son kunaï, prêt à frapper, quand le garçon se met à se débattre, paniqué par sa position d'animal maîtrisé que l'on se prépare à égorger. Il donne tout d'un coup un grand coup de genoux dans le nombril de Genyuumaru qui, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, le relâche sans réfléchir. La lame du sabre s'abaisse, il pare avec son kunaï. L'arme semble ridiculement courte par rapport à sa consœur, mais il a plus de force que son adversaire a qui il donne une douzaine d'années, tout au plus. Un peu jeune pour mourir, pense-t-il ironiquement. Quoique, dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas le bon âge non plus. Insidieusement, il place sa jambe droite derrière celle du garçon, qui, trop concentré sur le duel létal qu'ils sont en train de mener, ne comprend que trop tard la manœuvre. Sa bouche a à peine le temps de s'arrondir de surprise que, déséquilibré par la jambe que Genyuumaru ramène brusquement à lui, il s'étale au sol, lâchant son arme. Le sabre pourfend l'air et part se ficher en plein cœur du perdant.

« Hé, vous disiez que vous me laisseriez sortir ! Tenez votre promesse ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ouvrez cette porte bordel ! »

Il ne sait pas trop si c'est une bonne chose de s'adresser aussi agressivement à ceux qui l'ont si longtemps maintenu incarcéré, mais il n'en peut plus de rester dans cette salle au sol jonché de cadavres encore tous frais. Et encore, il entend des gémissements qui indiquent que certains sont toujours en train d'agoniser. Il pourrait aller les achever mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un piège. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de la liberté, ce n'est pas le moment de tout faire foirer. Que ce soit un piège ou pas. Une porte s'ouvre. Un homme s'avance, et finit par s'arrêter tout près de lui.

« Quoi ? Encore un ? Dépêche-toi… »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il vient de rencontrer le regard de celui qui se tient face à lui. Il sent la paralysie le gagner alors qu'il ne peut que regarder ces pupilles fendues qui se réduisent à la taille d'un fin fuseau de charbon. Quelque chose en lui hurle de fuir, de tout quitter, là, de profiter de la porte restée ouverte, mais il sent sa propre volonté lui échapper alors que ces yeux assurent leur contrôle sur son corps en maintenant ce contact visuel qui lui brûle la rétine. La seule pensée cohérente qui parvient à lui traverser l'esprit est qu'il en plein cauchemar, dans un songe où il n'a plus d'emprise sur rien et ne peut que contempler ce qu'il se passe, dans une indicible horreur.

« Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »

Non.

« Et je vais t'accorder un souhait. »

Il va mourir.

« Relâchez les membres de mon clan que vous avez pris pour faire vos expériences. »

C'est la seule chose qui pourrait soulager sa mort.

« Très bien, ce sera vite fait. »

Il ment. Ca fait longtemps que les siens sont morts.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ta force sera toujours avec moi. Tu ne perdras pas tout.»

Il ment encore. Il ne lui restera plus rien. Rien que des souvenirs teintés de sang. Il émane à présent de l'autre une étrange aura mauve. Comme ses yeux. C'est sa dernière pensée, alors que l'autre prend possession de son corps. Il entend quelqu'un hurler. C'est lui. Son cœur se contracte soudainement, ses poumons se vident. Il étouffe. Il lève les yeux. Le plafond n'aura jamais été aussi noir.


End file.
